When We Get Home
by Rosy the Spazz
Summary: The Sonic gang returns from another dimension and continue on with their lives. One day a strange purple hedgehog named Rosy appears, her grumpy coworker in tow. It's obvious that she's hiding a secret, but will it end up destroying them all? SonAmy OCxOC. NOTE: Chapters 1-11 are called the wrong chapter at the top. I got rid of the first two chapters and everything was displaced.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Three years later

**Disclaimer! I don't own Sonic and co. Sega and 4kids does. I do own Rosy and Mikey**

Rosy's POV

_Where is he? He was supposed to be here over an hour ago. I've heard of being fashionably late but this is just ridiculous._ I tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall but, this being the third time I've been stood up in a month, I couldn't stop them. The restaurant we were supposed to eat at was one of my favorites. It was mostly because of the amazing lobster they had but it also had to do with the view from the patio. Being a seafood place it was right next to the ocean but instead of an endless stretch of land that went on forever there was a mountainous island a few miles off the coast. I walked over to the cold metal railing, rested my non-purse carrying hand on it and looked up at the nearly full moon and twinkling stars. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ I asked myself. _Am I really that horrible? I know I'm a bit of a tomboy but is it really that bad? I thought guys didn't like girls that were too girly. _I closed my eyes and succumbed to the tears that slowly began to cascade down my face. _Maybe i should just focus on work for now... _the all to familiar flapping of wings broke my chain of thoughts. _Speak of the devil._ I carefully wiped the tears off my face and willed he rest of them to hold as I turned around to face my visitor. "What is it this time Mikey?" I spat with barely concealed venom in my voice.  
>The bat in front of me ignored my ever so cheerful greeting. "Chief wants us to go meet him in an hour. Thought I'd let you know so you wouldn't be late... again." He made it sound like the most boring thing in the world.<p>

"Whatever." I countered, matching his tone. Mikey rolled his eyes. He was unfortunately my partner. We both worked for the secret service as undercover agents; and since we both were the two youngest people, we got stuck together more often than we liked. We were way too different to play nicely together. All he ever cared about was work. It was very annoying. He never smiled, barely talked and was constantly pointing out my many flaws. Sure he was kind of a hunk. Tall, muscular, shaggy hair, deep voice but he was too antisocial to be any interest to me.

"You realize that one of these days your going to push it too far and get fired."

"And you realize that the only reason I'm always late is that I'm trying to have a social life. You're the one who should be worried about a job. You were the one who nearly made us screw up the last mission. It was my quick thinking that saved our butts!" I was sick and tired of him always talking to me like i was a child... sure i didn't help that i was kind of acting like one right now, but i really did not want anyone's company right now. Especially his smug ass.

"Says the girl who can't manage to get a date who actually shows up for dinner." _Oh crap how does he know about that?_

"What makes you say that?" I tried to keep the anger still in my voice but it was close to breaking.

"You're at a fancy restaurant wearing a silly dress with tear stains on your cheeks. I'm not stupid."

"Oh yeah well," my voice cracked and he smirked, knowing he won the battle, "You know what I don't need to deal with your bull right now. Tell the chief I'll be there since you seem so keen on being his little lapdog." I tried storming off when his eyes widened for the briefest of a second but no such luck. He grabbed my arm before i could get too far I looked up at him with my tearful eyes and saw that his moment of surprise was replaced with a cold fury.

"You listen to me," he hissed in my ear, "I'm just doing my job. I don't care how bad your day has been so far, if you call me a lapdog one more time i swear that i will make it ten times worse. It's not my fault you can't get a date so don't take it out on me. Do you understand me?" I shrunk away from him and nodded my head, my tears mixing with fear to make speech impossible. "Good. Now do you need a lift back to your house so you don't show up in work dressed like a sunflower?" His voice softened unexpectedly and i nodded my head again, still unable to speak but more from shock this time. _Maybe this jerk does have some kind of heart. _He picked me up bridal style, which I tried to struggle out of, to which he quickly muttered "If you can think of another way that you can hold on to me without showing the entire city your panties be my guest." This promptly got a blush on my now makeup stained face and I instantly stopped squirming. He took off from the dock, spreading his jagged black wings into the night while I clung to his neck for dear life. Don't get me wrong, he's flown me to places before for missions and such (normally piggy back). It's just that I'm terrified of heights. A few minutes later he landed in front of my house and set me down next to the door.

"Thanks." I murmured quietly knowing him and his bat ears would hear.

"Just don't be late." He lectured before he took off heading towards who knows where. _Really that's all he can say? "Just don't be late." Urgh he is so frustrating!_ I headed inside my home and got cleaned up enough so that I could see the chief.

Mikey's POV 

_Why can't I get rid of this guilt? It's not like it's my fault she was crying_.

_But it is. _

_No it isn't._

_Oh really so I guess her last three dates mysteriously got the wrong directions to the restaurant from some other bat?_

_It's for her own good. She has a job that she needs to take seriously._

_Really? Being miserable is for her own good? Poor girl. _

_Shut up. For all we know those guys could've been spies. She needs to treat everyone like the enemy._

_You know those guys were clean. You did the background checks on them. A little overprotective are we?_

_So? She still needs to act her age._

_She is. She is only sixteen. Sixteen-year-old girls date guys and giggle and cry. I think you need to act your own age._

_You are me though._

_Exactly._

_Just fan freaking tastic. _

****

Hi me again. Chapter three is done! (obviously) I am proud of myself I wrote this at like 1 in the morning. I have nothing better to do since I got my wisdom teeth out on Friday and I've been pretty much living on my couch. No Sonamy this chapter. Sorry I really needed to introduce my characters. Don't hate Mikey just yet. I know he seems like a jerk and everything but he really isn't. He is supposed to be based off my crush but they really are nothing alike… at the moment anyways. I'll try to work on the next chapter soon but no promises as to when it'll be up. Ok that's it for now. Please review! To the people that already reviewed thanks! It means a lot to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co. Sega does. I do own Rosy and Mikey though :) and Rick and the chief **

Rosy's POV

I walked out of my bathroom, the steam from my recent shower billowing around me, and headed towards my room to get ready. _I wonder what chief wants this time?_ I thought as I stepped inside my giant closet to grab my work uniform. It was a black tank top that stopped just above my bellybutton and fitted loose enough for me to move around comfortably but wasn't at all baggy. This was paired with some black jeans that hugged my legs until slightly flaring out at the calf. I had to give the agency some credit, it was better than the monkey suit I had to wear for my last job. I adorned the outfit and left my turquoise towel hanging over the back of a chair to dry. My hair was still soaked, and will be for the next few hours, so I brushed out what i could and attempted to put it in my usual ponytail. After managing to have a few lumps sticking up I gave up and left it down so it could try to dry a bit faster. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked "presentable" when I heard a knock at my door. Confused, I quickly made my way down the hall and opened up my front door to see the snow leopard that stood me up just earlier this evening. "Rick? What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed with barely contained anger

"I wanted to know why you stood me up!" He shouted back with the same anger and confusion and hurt I used.  
>"Wait? What?" I tilted my head to the side and stared quizzically at him. <em>I stood him up what is he talking about. I was the one who waited at the restaurant for an hour.<em>  
>"Yeah. I was waiting here, at your doorstep, for you and you never answered."<br>"Wait why were you waiting here? I thought we agreed to meet at the restaurant?"  
>"Well i thought so too but your secretary called me this afternoon and said that you were going to be staying late at work so it would be better if I met you at your house."<br>_Wait what secretary? I'm a field agent. we don't get secretaries. _"What did my secretary sound like?" I asked with guarded curiosity  
>"Well he sounded young. Not in his twenties yet, but he had a kind of deep voice. Why do you ask?"<br>"Because I don't have a secretary," _but I do know that there are only two people at work who aren't twenty yet. Me and...Mikey? That explains how he found me so quickly at the dock, but why would he do that to me? I know he doesn't like me like that. Does he really enjoy seeing me in that much pain? Ugh I knew that I should never have trusted him-_  
>"Umm Rosy? What's wrong? You're crying. Did I do something?"<br>I wiped a finger under my eye and sure enough there was a salty little drop warning me of the oncoming storm. "Uh no it's fine I just um..." I managed to stammer out "I was just thinking." I ended sadly.  
>"Oh well um... Ok well this may be bad timing and all but maybe since tonight got all screwed up we could go out again some other night if that's alright with you?" His voice barely squeaking out on that last sentence. I find it so cute when guys are shy.<br>"That would be nice," I smile warmly at him and he grins back.  
>"Great!" I'll call you sometime," he turns around and starts to leave. I begin to head back inside when he calls back to me: "Hey Rosy!"<br>"Hey what?" I return playfully as he starts walking back towards my little blue house.  
>"Just this," He leans down and sweetly kisses my lips. He soon pulls back and whispers "Go kick your "secretary's" ass for me."<br>"Uh... well uh... ok" I answer, dumbfounded at his recent action. He laughs and heads towards the road. "Oh, and Rick?" The figure turns around, "Thanks for coming to find me." Another grin spreads across his handsome features and he replies

"Well you are quite the catch," He winks and runs off down the street, his laugh echoing in the night while I, blushing like an idiot, head back into my house to finish getting ready.

30 minutes later

I show up at the agency headquarters and push open the twin glass doors, not knowing that I was about to be in a really awkward and painful situation. The blonde receptionist, a fox, says a cheerful hello to me as I walk by. I give her a small smile, too afraid that my voice would betray my current feelings. My boots, black with faux fur lining and a glowing cyan sole, were silent as I made my way to the elevator. I pushed the little button (it dinged :D) and the metal doors slid open. I walked inside, held my ID card up to the scanner, and than looked at the floor, completely oblivious to the other person inside.

Mikey's POV (don't worry no voices in his head)

I chuckled at the magenta hedgehog's ignorance. It was cute in almost a little kid kind of way. I gave a little cough trying to get her to turn around and notice me. It worked and I smiled at her shock. I studied her cerulean eyes and noticed they were swimming with almost every kind of emotion imaginable. It almost frightened me when they stopped on anger and hurt. She glared at me and pointedly turned her back. I'm sure if she had been looking at me she would have seen a little question mark hovering above my head. "Um Rosy?" I tentatively called instantly regretting saying anything. she whipped her head around and gave me the most vicious glare before resuming her staring contest with the floor. The elevator dings again and she quickly steps out, trying her best to get away from me. I quickly overtake her and stop dead, making her glare up at me again.

"What do you want?" venom leaking out of every word

"I want to know why you are acting like this?"

"Why don't you ask my secretary?" I flinch under her anger and respond

"You don't have one." I state with confusion, not yet getting at what she was hinting.

"That's not what Rick told me." oh crap. I never even considered what the guys might do, I only knew that she would be too hurt to go confront them. "Well?" Her sharp tone slicing through my thoughts. I stared up at her and noticed that her necklace began to glow, followed shortly by her eyes. Panic consumed me. Getting Rosy mad is one of the biggest mistakes anyone could ever make.

There's a reason why she's in the agency at such a young age. One of the recruiters saw her on the street, trapped in an alley by an odd looking robot when a greenish-blue aura surrounded her. The guy looked away from the bright light for only a second when it was gone. He turned back to see what had happened to the poor girl but was surprised instead. The girl was still there, but the robot was gone... and most of the alley too. The already run down buildings now had new chunks taken out of them. The purple teen was looking around scared, like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. The recruiter walked over to her and asked if she wanted to come with him to the agency. It took her a while to realize he wasn't going to arrest her, or dissect her, but she finally agreed. Only three people know what her true powers are. The chief, her trainer and the technician. The rest of the agency only knows that when she gets pissed, run for the hills. I, being her partner and everything, was told only what it would look like when she was about to use her powers so I wouldn't be caught off guard in the middle of a mission.

I looked back up at the girl in front of me and saw that she had calmed down, just a little bit. She had stopped glowing and was now staring at me in shock. Tears building in her eyes.

"Rosy I-"

"Save it," She growled through clenched teeth, "All I want to know is why? Why would you want to see me in that much pain? I never thought you hated me... I thought you were just annoyed by me but, but now!" He voice cracked and a single tear streaked down her face.

Rosy's POV

The first tear rolled down my cheek and I realized that I was about to break. I couldn't let that happen. Not with him so close. I almost lost it earlier. I... I could have killed him! I swallowed, wiped the tears from my eyes, stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "Just forget about it." I said in a monotonous tone. "Let's just go see chief and find out what he wants." He stared at me in shock.  
>"Ok?" I turned around and continued walking down the hall leaving him to stare at me like I had just grown wings. I wasn't surprised when he didn't follow immediately.<p>

The chief's door loomed up ahead. I wasted no time in knocking on the door and barging in. He turned around in his spinny chair and eyed me with suspicion "Where's Mikey?"

"Dealing with shock out in the hallway. Give him five minutes and he'll be fine." I sat there studying my nails (turquoise with sky blue dots!) while the chief stared at me, baffled by my tone. He was used to the happy goofy me, not the let's just get this over with me. An awkward silence settled over us while we waited for my batty partner (I'm sorry that was horrible) to show up. When he finally opened up the door he had on his usual poker face, betraying nothing from our recent encounter. The chief examined us questioningly before giving an exasperated sigh, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of two quarreling teens. He picked up a stack of papers, thumped them on his desk, and spoke.

"Now clearly I have called you here today for a reason..." he began giving us both stern glances. "You two have been working hard, and there haven't been as many cases this year. I can tell you from experience that too much work builds up stress, and two much stress makes you older beyond your years." I saw Mikey roll his eyes waiting for the rest of the speech. "Therefore I am sending you both on an ordered vacation." simultaneous cries of "Wait, what?" rang through the air. "You heard me. You two are going on vacation. Enjoy being teenagers for once. No I am not discussing the matter further. Pack your bags and show up here tomorrow morning. We hired a pilot to take you to your destination, and I understand Mikey that you can fly, but we want it to be a surprise location. Now that's all. I will see you on the roof at nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Good night to you both." He spun his chair around back towards the window signaling that we were to leave. I couldn't believe it. Vacation? With Mikey? This day just can't get any worse.

**Hola Amigos! I'm back with the next chapter of my fun little story. There are a few things I would like to point out. Numeral uno is that yes. Right now you can hate Mikey, but he really isn't a bad guy. Cute girls just bring out the worst in him. Numeral dos is that Rick is not a psycho or an evil ex set on revenge. He is an all around good guy. No psychoness about him. Numeral three is I'm sorry that there was no SonAmy this chapter. I just really had to get through this part and I didn't want to make a really long chapter and this already is my longest chappy by a good 800 words. Anyways back to the subject. I promise there will be SonAmy next chapter. If there isn't I give you permission to come and chase me with a giant stick. Numeral cuatro is that I was being extremely vague with Rosy's powers because I don't know what they are yet! If you have any ideas please message me because I am stumped. Okeyday that's all. Next update will be sometime in the near, but not so near, future. Thanks for reading as always. Please comment and or favorite if you wanna. Thanks to the marvelous people who have already. You win metaphorical cookies. Thank You! Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 5: Vacation

**disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. However I do own Mikey and Rosy and the Cheif and Stacy**

Rosy's POV

I was all packed up and just about to leave, I was just having trouble making it through the door. My luggage was a bit more difficult than usual due to the fact that I had just about my whole closet in it. The agency refused to tell us where we were going, and didn't even give us any hints as to what to prepare for. I was finally through the lime green door and headed down the small stone path towards the road. I looked back at my sky blue house with the turquoise squiggles, and whispered goodbye. Part of me felt silly for saying goodbye to a house, while the other part felt scared about the upcoming trip. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst vacation of my life.

I walked down the dirt road towards the large building silhouetted against the rising sun. _ok mental checklist. Remember to wake up... check. Let Rick know I would be out of town for a while, but not to be avoiding him... check. Give Cathy keys to house and notes on how to not burn it down... check. Poker face for when I have to see that bat again..._ a tear slid down my cheek just thinking about my partner _not check. Come on girl, you can do this. You probably don't even have to deal with each other on the trip. You can just go off and do your thing and he can go do whatever antisocial bats do. Just keep it together for the ride there. Mental pep talk... check_ speaking to no one in particular I announce "I think I'm ready to go-" next thing I knew I was flat on my butt staring blankly at the agency's front doors. "OWW!" the pain finally caught up to me and I started rubbing my head stupidly. A low chuckle sounding far above me causes to look up just in time to see two dark, jagged wings disappear over the roof. "stupid bat with his stupid wings and his stupid laugh and his stupid stupidness." I mutter darkly to myself. I continue to mutter about the bat as I head towards the receptionists desk. The blond fox look up at me with a smile and said cheerfully "Hi there Rosy! Why can I do to help you?" almost too cheerfully.

"Hi there Stacy, I need my ID updated so I can go up to the roof." I said in a polite tone.

"Sure thing! Just give me a minute to get it uploaded!" I handed my card over. The ID cards are our ticket anywhere. They are programmed to take you only to the floors you should be on, on that particular day. For me I have access to the training floor, the tech lab and the chief's floor. I don't have an office for myself, being a field agent, so most of my time is spent training, or letting the tech guys work on my necklace and bracelet.

Those two pieces of jewelry are more than what meets the eye. When I first showed up here the tech guy, Rory, was fascinated by my powers and was keen on helping me find a way to control it somehow. I was a little overwhelmed by his enthusiasm but i still agreed. A couple days later he found me and showed me these hideous metal cuffs that were like super big handcuffs but not connected and told me to try them on. I complied and wore them for training that day. It was surprising to see that they worked. Instead of a dome-shaped field surrounding me i could concentrate the energy into the cuffs, where it was transformed into a ball of energy, than throw it at an enemy. I was overjoyed that every time i lost my temper i didn't have to worry about disintegrating anyone near me. I went to Rory's office later that day and told them that his energy cuffs worked, but i told him i wouldn't wear them. I told him that i was sorry but my girlish pride could never let me wear those things out in public. He had laughed and stated that he wouldn't want to be caught dead in them either, he only needed to see if the technology worked. Rory quickly went on to tell me that he had already started working on a more suiting design for me and that he would find me when he had finished. I was really starting to like Rory. Sure enough about a week later he calls me up to the lab and hands me the necklace and matching bracelet. The two pieces of jewelry were quite simple. They both had matching silver chains that were small enough to easily fit around my neck and wrist, but strong enough to not break if they were to get caught on something. And they also had two turquoise colored stones, dangling from the chains. The jewels were as crystal clear as water, unlike the mineral turquoise which was more of a rock, and when you looked closely you could see that they were colored sky blue in the center. Rory explained to me that these were slightly modified from the metal cuffs i first wore. The ball of energy formed out of the necklace and could be grabbed and thrown only by me. Also any excess energy was stored into the bracelet gem and, after a period of time, was burned off so i was never overloaded with too much energy at once. If i was in dire need of it, though, i could use the extra energy from the bracelet to fire off another, less powerful, beam of energy. I jumped up and down, did a rare squeal and hugged the living daylights out of the thirty year old fox

"Ok here you are!" An overly peppy voice broke my thoughts.

"Oh um thanks." I said as she handed me my ID card.

"Enjoy your vacation! You're so lucky you get to go with such a good looking guy" My cheeks turned red as my blood boiled, still not over his cruel joke. She mistook my anger for a blush and continued on about the bat. "Ooh you're not the only girl who likes him. I heard that there are these fangirls on the twentieth floor who camp out and wait for him to fly to work just so they can get a glimpse of him. Of course i have no idea if it's true or not because I'm not allowed on that floor such a shame really since..." She continued to gossip about the mysteries of other floors and babble about Mikey as i slowly tuned her out. When she finally stopped for breath i made my escape.

"I'm sorry but i kind of have to leave. If I'm not on the roof in..." I check the clock behind her "...two minutes the chief is going to kill me. Bye!" I turn around and fast walk to the elevator. I held my card up to the scanner and the elevator took off. Twenty floors later the elevator dings and the doors open to reveal the chief carrying two blindfolds, a helicopter and an annoyed looking bat.

The chief smiles when he sees me, relief clear on his face. "Ah Rosy you're here with..." checks watch "...ten seconds to spare."

"Must be a new record." The bat mutters sarcastically. I pretend I don't hear and head over to the chief.

"Let's just get this over with." I groan

"Ok. Collins get over here!" The chief orders to the field agent I failed to notice. Collins rushes over and salutes the chief "take these two's luggage up to the helicopter. They need to be blindfolded for the whole trip.

"Yes sir. Don't worry you two I'll take over your missions while you two are on vacation." He salutes to us than grabs my enormous bag and Mikey's regular sized backpack. I gawked at how little he had packed.

"Do you only plan on wearing those same clothes for the whole trip?" I remark pointing at his cargo pants and t-shirt.

"No, unlike certain people I'm fine in most weather just wearing pants and a shirt." Psht more like one of the female agents told him where he was going.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes. The chief, oblivious to our little conversation hands us each a blindfold to put on.

"Keep them on the whole flight, and don't think about taking 'em off as soon as you're airborne because I'll have someone in the plane to make sure you keep them on. Have a fun trip!" He waves than heads off towards the elevator. I walk over to the helicopter and hop in to find a guy glaring at me.

I roll my eyes and begin to reassure him "Keep your pants on, I'm putting on the blindfold. I just wanted to make it into the helicopter without tripping and dying. See?" I put the blindfold on and instantly stick my hands out in front of me like and idiot, showing I have no clue about what's going on.

"Way to act like an idiot Rose." I could hear the eye roll through his words as he took the only empty seat...next to me.

"Just put your blindfold on and don't talk to me." I growl through clenched teeth.

"It already is on genius. I'm a bat. Remember?" Of course. He has that echolocation thingy that bats have.

"Humph." I huff

"Don't do that too much or you'll get a hump." He retorted (My parents say that to me all the time. It's really annoying)

"Humph." I huff again. By now i could feel the helicopter take off and start flying towards our mystery destination. An uneasy silence fell over before my late night and early morning caught up to me and i fell asleep.

Mikey's POV

We had been sitting in silence for a few minutes when i heard a soft snoring next to me. It took me a moment to realize that my purple companion fell asleep. Next thing i know a warm weight hits my shoulder and the snoring gets a little louder. _Oh great she fell asleep on me. I really hope she doesn't drool. _  
><em> Admit it you like it<em>  
><em> Ugh you again?<em>  
><em> You betcha! <em>  
><em> Go away<em>  
><em> Make me <em>  
><em> Fine I will. <em>I concentrate on making the annoying voice go away. When i hear the teasing stop i breath a sigh of relief.  
><em>Nope I'm still here<em>  
><em> Argh!<em>  
><em> Are you a pirate? If you're a pirate than i want to be a racecar! Vrooom! <em>  
><em> Oh god it's like dealing with a little kid<em>  
><em> Nope just fighting with your conscious<em>  
><em> Because that is so much better<em>  
><em> Well would you rather Rosy were awake and hating you?<em>  
><em> ...No<em>  
><em> Well than suck it up. And HA! <em>  
><em> Ha what?<em>  
><em> You like her<em>  
><em> No<em>  
><em> But you don't like her hating you<em>  
><em> Yes but nobody likes that. The girl could kill you!<em>  
><em> You find that a turn on dontcha?<em>  
><em> Ewww no now go away.<em>  
><em> Go away what?<em>  
><em> Go away please my dearest conscious<em>  
><em> Fair enough. Bye! <em>And just like that the annoying voice was gone. All of a sudden the helicopter started descending. _Wow we're here already? I must've been fighting with myself longer than I thought_  
><em> Haha you know it!<em>  
><em> Oh great. I thought you left<em>  
><em> I lied. I can never leave, only shut up. I'm part of you. OoOoOoOoOoOoh<em>  
><em> Well than can you go back to being shut up?<em>  
><em> Whatever. <em>The voice left, again, as the helicopter door slid open. I felt the girl on my shoulder beginning to wake... and that she had indeed drooled on my shoulder.

Rosy's POV

I stretched my arms out and accidentally pushed the person on my left. My eyes shot open as I realized that only one person had been sitting next to me. _Crap!_ I lift my head off his shoulder. _Wait his shoulder! Crapcrapcrap!_ I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and tear the blindfold off. I open my eyes and stare into a pair of green ones. _CRAP! _I jump up and out of the helicopter, grab my luggage and head inside ignoring all the stares. I went up to the front desk, flusterdly asked for my room key and headed towards the elevator to get up to my room as quickly as possible. When the doors reopen I grab my luggage, again, and head off towards room number 217. I put my card key into the lock, pull it out and enter my room. I rush off towards the bedroom, plop my bag on the bed and let out a muffled scream into the pillow. _OMG I JUST FELL ASLEEP ON MIKEY'S SHOULDER FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND DROOLED ON HIM! _I let out another scream into the pillow and continued my frantic thoughts. _Oh god I'm never gonna live this down. He's gonna make fun of me for the rest of my life. Wait! Why didn't he push me off his shoulder? *gasp* Did he draw on my face?_ I rush to the vanity mirror to see my magenta fur untouched along with my clothes and jewelry. _Huh. that's really weird._ I hear a knock at my door, and by habit I go over and open it. I see those same green eyes, immediately slam the door in his face and call out "Go away!"  
>"Wait Rosy, I wanted to talk to you." If I wasn't so flustered I would've heard the desperation in his tone.<br>"No now go away!" I answer childishly.  
>"But, urgh never mind." He growled frustratedly and shortly after i heard his footsteps fade away. I leaned back against the door and slid down, exhausted after the sudden rush of adrenaline. When i sat down I was surprised to hear, instead of the soft thud of the should have been carpet, a crinkly noise like paper. I leaned over to one side, too lazy to get up, and tugged the paper out from under my butt. It was an envelope. With my name on it. In his handwriting. I opened it out of sheer curiosity and found a short note inside:<p>

_Come have lunch with me. I'll try to explain everything. ~Mikey_

_1:00 at the hotel restaurant_

I reread the words several more times before actually getting their meaning. _Oh god why does he want lunch with me? Is it like a date? No it can't be, but what else could it be? Omg what should I wear! He didn't say if it's formal or not. Ugh!_

**I know! I'm sorry! No SonAmy! I thought I was gonna fit them in this chapter but than before I knew it I was over two thousand words and I didn't want to write too much. I truly had been planning on fitting them in but I didn't know that I had so much to write, the chapter kind of wrote itself. I can absolutely promise you 100% that they will show up in the next chapter. Ok back to business. I would highly recommend checking out my deviantart account (fantasylover3141) because I drew doodles that match up with most of the chapters. Others are ones that will most likely show up so spoiler alert. On to the story. I loved this chapter. I did. It is my favorite so far mostly because of Mikey's inner fight. Rosy's best friend, who was mentioned in a passing, might show up later on. Not sure yet. Another thing is when Mikey called Rosy "Rose" That was not a mistake. Rosy's last name is Rose and she is not related to Amy even though they are both hedgehog's that are slightly similar colors. Another thing is that I know that Rory (points to anyone who can tell me what name that's from) and Stacy (again more points) are both foxes, but them both being foxes fits into their context (no they aren't and will never be a couple). Please review! All the people who have get cookies. shortybubbles27 gets two cookies for reviewing every single one of my four chapters. Thanks again for reading! Ooh one more thing! On a more personal note the guy I'm basing Mikey off of (even though they aren't the same in any way except for hot) doesn't have a single class with me. I think I've said about a dozen words to him since the start of school. And that was only the first day so yeah. My love life is kinda crappy. Stupid summer. Ok again Thanks and bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 6: A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Amy, SEGA does. However I do own Rosy and Mikey. I also want to remind you that right now it's three years into the future from chapters 1&2 so yeah**

Mikey's POV

_I wonder if she's actually going to come. _I thought to myself as I sat in the restaurant _What if she does come, what will I say? I can't exactly tell her why I did it. I don't even know myself! She deserves some kind of explanation though. Urgh why is everything with this girl so complicated! _

_I know why!_

_Great it's the all knowing little kid inside my head_

_You know it!_

_What do you want this time?_

_Same old, same old really... to annoy you_

_My aren't you a wonderful person_

_Muahahaha! _I rolled my eyes at the voice in my head and caught sight of something purple. It was of course Rosy, talking to the maitre d'. She started to look around nervously when she spotted me. Her eyes flashed with recognition and worry before turning back to the host and mumbling a few last words. She slowly walked over to the table, and that's when i got a good look at what she was wearing. It was a white low-cut v-neck sleeveless t-shirt with a lime green coffee cup on a teal plate. In the background was almost like a rough drawn sketch out a window into a city with tall buildings, bustling streets and vendors. Where the v-neck should have shown cleavage she had a turquoise cami that complimented the shirt while bringing out eyes. Oddly enough she was wearing the jeans she wears for work, but I had no complaints. I was actually glad that I got to see her wearing them so often. _Wait did I really just say that?_

_Yes. Yes you did._

_Thank you captain obvious_

_Its captain conscious to you, and now ill you admit that you like her?_

_No, and will you stop saying that!_

_But you're checking her out!_

_Yeah so? I'm a guy. That's what we do_

_But you see her everyday. Why are you checking her out now?_

_I do that everyd- you know I really hate you sometimes_

_I know, but why do you hate me I this case?_

_You know why_

_I want to hear it_

_You were right_

_You need to be more specific_

_*sigh* Your not going to stop until I say it aren't you_

_Yuppers_

_Ok fine. I like Rosy. There. Are you happy now?_

_Quite._

I looked up at the purple hedgehog and gave the tiniest smile. Her blue eyes were looking at the floor as she took her seat. She scooched her chair in, rested her elbows on the table and finally looked at me. There wasn't the hate in her eyes that I saw last night, or the anger she gave me this morning; now her eyes held confusion, curiosity and just a hint of hurt. We stared at each other for a while longer, the silence going from awkward to tense, before she finally spoke.

"I'm here. Start talking." Her words were clipped at the end, showing her growing frustration. I realized that i never actually figured out what I was going to say, so I spoke just two words.

"I'm sorry." She stared at me obviously expecting more.

"I'm sorry? That's all you have to say? Nothing more like why you're such a jackass to me? Nothing about how much you wanted me to suffer? Nothing about why you hate me-"

"I don't hate you..." I said in a hushed voice. She paused in her rant and eyed me, her mouth agape. "I never have. I'm antisocial to everyone who talks to me, yet you still bother trying, and I never thought you'd be this hurt." my voice trailing off at the end.

"Oh so clearly getting stood up by three different guys in a row just makes me feel all happy and special on the inside!" her voice dripping with venomous sarcasm "Well try to get this through your thick skull. I am a girl. I have feelings. When those guys didn't show up that hurt, more than you can imagine, and it didn't help when it kept on happening. I thought there was something wrong with me, I thought that nobody would ever like me, I" her voice cracked "I just wanted it to end... Than one guy, one out of the dozens of guys I know, decided to man up and come talk to me. When I found out it was you I was...I was...Urgh there's no word to describe what I was feeling! And now here we are. A couple of hours after I woke up to see that I had fallen asleep on your shoulder, and all you can say is sorry."

"Look Rosy, I can't even begin to explain why I did what I did. To be honest I have no freaking clue! You baffle me! Always so happy and cheerful, even when your eyes say other wise," I looked deep into her now tearful eyes "And what puzzles me even more is that no matter how cold I am to you, Stacy, the Chief, those two sketchy fangirls you still manage to give me a smile. Even now when you should be plotting to kill me." She started to feel her lips almost as if she hadn't even known she was smiling. We stare at each other a while longer, her eyes full of wonder while I was hoping my eyes spoke of sincerity, before she speaks.

"Beautiful speech. I think that's the most ice ever heard you say." she tried keeping her face emotionless but mischief tinted her features. "I don't know why but...I forgive you. This doesn't mean that I'm staying for lunch though. I truly only came to get some answers." The butterflies in my stomach settled and I breathed an inward sigh of relief.

"That's good. To be honest I really didn't bring any money to pay." She gives me a halfhearted glare

"Oh so the girl has to pay for a date? No wonder why you don't have a girlfriend!" she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Oh real mature pinky." I tease as we both stand up and leave

"Pinky? Really? I know that saying is blind as a bat, but clearly I am purple. P-U-R-P-L-E!" She says, stopping in the middle of the hotel lobby to face me. She pokes my chest "You mister need to learn how to treat a lady!"

"Well you, lady, need to grow a few more inches to be more of a threat" She puffs out her cheeks in anger and stands on her tippy toes, still only coming up to about my chin.

"Why you! Grrrrr" I smile my goofiest smile at her indifference when I do the unthinkable. I lent down and kissed her. On the lips. In front of half the hotel. The kiss lasted no more than a second before she pulled away in shock. She turned her turquoise eyes up to me before slapping me across my cheek. "What the hell?" She screeches at me before turning around and running out the front door, her hands catching the few glittering tears before they fall to the ground. I stared after her dumbfounded. _What did I just do?_

Sonic's POV

The blue hedgehog was walking (not running gasp) through the park near the center of town before going to see Amy. _I can't believe it's been three years since coming home from Chris's world_ The hero and his friends have been living in peace (with the occasionally Eggman disturbance) ever since, and life was getting pretty dull. _Oh well. At least I still have Amy to keep me on my toes. _ Despite what everyone thought the two hedgehogs were not dating. Sonic just wasn't the type of guy to have a girlfriend...not yet anyways. He truly cared for Amy, she knows it too, but he didn't want a relationship to complicate his current laid-back lifestyle. He let Amy declare herself as his girlfriend. It made her happy, plus they did hang out more often. In fact, he was on his way to meet her right now. He continued to walk down the dirt path when his sensitive ears picked up an unusual sound. It was a sniffling sound, followed by muffled sobs. Sonic, being the person he is, hates crying so he went to investigate. Sure enough sitting on one of the wooden benches was a purple hedgehog, around his age, with her face in her hands. "Hey," he greets softly as he takes the empty seat next to her. "What's wrong?" She looks up at him with her teary turquoise eyes and sniffles. She than shakes her head, her pony-tailed quills swooshing from the action, and looks back down. "You can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you; in fact I want to help. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" He states proudly. The girl looks up at him with a blank stare, which utterly confuses the hero. "You know, Sonic the Hedgehog, world known hero, kicker of Eggman's butt, fastest thing alive, ring any bells?" She shakes her head but gives him a curious stare. "No well than you must be from under a rock. Well let me say welcome to the world of natural light," she giggles and he takes that as a sign to continue "Do you see that big, bright, glowing thing in the sky? That's the sun. And these things surrounding us, the brown cylinders with the green hats, are trees." She giggles again and gives him a small smile. "See I'm not such a bad guy. Can you tell me your name?"

"Well for starters I appreciate that your trying to help and everything, but I'm not five. I may act like it at times but I wish to be spoken to normally." He stares at her, shocked. "Secondly hi my name is Rosy Rose the Hedgehog. I come from a small city somewhere. I'm vacationing here in this little town, which by the way I have no clue where it is, with the guy who's been making me cry for the past two days."

"Oh wow. That really sucks doesn't it? If he's such a jerk than why are you on vacation with him?"

"Well the place I work for gave us an ordered vacation, not knowing that we just had a huge fight, and we ended up here."

"Ooh that's tough. What did he do to make you so mad?" She looks away from his kind gaze and stares into the trees.

"It's complicated. Let's just say that we fixed the first problem and now there's an even bigger, more confusing one to deal with."

"Oh. Well I'm sorry Rosy. Do you want to come with me to a friend's house? She's a great chef and very kind."

"That would be nice. Thanks." They stand up and continue walking on the path, towards the outskirts of the town. After a while they stopped in front of a pink house with a green trim, and knocked on the door.

"Amy it's me! Let me in please!" Sonic calls out. Soon following they hear a light pitter patter head towards the door right before it sprang open.

"Oh Sonic there you are! I was starting to think you'd never show up-" she glances at Rosy and her features turn dark. "Who is she? Where did she come from?" She turns from a nervous Sonic to the bewildered girl "Are you trying to steal my Sonic from me? Well?" The pink hedgehog flicks her wrist and out of nowhere a red and yellow hammer appears.

"Whoa Amy settle down it's not what it looks li-"

"It's ok. I can handle myself." He turns and stares at the mysterious girl. _She must be crazy thinking she can take on Amy by herself. Especially when Amy's this mad. Oh why didn't I think this through? I should've known that Amy would freak out!_ He looks back at the showdown between the hedgehogs and realizes that the purple one was completely calm. Amy swings her hammer at just the same moment Rosy dodges. The hammer hits the stone path and gets grabbed by a purple hand. "Amy I presume? I would really appreciate it if you would stop swinging your hammer at me. I get enough of this at work from people I'm supposed to be fighting." The pink girl growls at the purple "I can honestly tell you that I don't want another guy to deal with right now, plus Sonic doesn't really seem my type." Amy's gaze turns from anger to suspicion "Now your boyfriend here said that you can cook up a great meal and on top of that I am in desperate need of a shower. Can you help?" The pink hedgehog gives Sonic a questioning look and he shrugs. She returns her gaze to the purple girl and nods. She turns back into her house, her magic hammer disappearing, and the other two follow lost in their own thoughts.

**Bananas are yummy. Just kidding, well actually not really because i had my first banana in several years a couple days ago and it was yummy. Anyways Here is chapter 6. As I promised Sonic and Amy finally showed up again! Also Mikey finally admits he likes Rosy! YAY! I added some fluffiness and stuff between the couple. Again let me know what you think! Plus if you have any ideas as to what you want to happen next please let me know. To be completely honest I have no clue what happens next. That's all! Thanks to everybody who has already reviewed and thanks for reading my story up to this point!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 7: All the Colors of the Rainbow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. However I do own Mikey and Rosy and Vivi and Cathy (man do all my oc's names end with a y?)**

**Also to clear up some points: I did mean to make Sonic's POV last chapter like his, he, him. I know that's third person but I didn't want to call it that because parts were written as Sonic's thoughts, and his view on things. Sorry if I confused anyone with that last chapter, or now with my apology.**

Rosy's POV

I had an utter moment of deja vu when I stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards the place where I left my clothes. The only difference was I had a pink towel wrapped around my body instead of a turquoise one. I also had to be a bit more wary that I wasn't the only person in the house at the moment. The pink hedgehog and her boyfriend were only a couple rooms down the hall. When I walked into the room I shut the door and locked it, not knowing what kind of people my hosts were. I dropped the towel and slipped into the clothes I wore for lunch, bringing back confusing memories. _He kissed me. I still can't believe it. I just got over being pissed at him and than he goes and does something stupid. Doesn't he know about me and Rick? I mean he is my stalker... Maybe he doesn't know. I didn't exactly announce that we had kissed. Gosh I haven't even told Cathy yet! I really hope she hasn't burned my house down yet..._

At Rosy's House

_Oh crap crap crap I really hope she doesn't notice that!_a flustered caramel panda thought as she stared at the rather large scorch mark on the ceiling.

Back Rosy's POV in Amy's house

_...oh well I probably should've left Rick in charge. He would be trying to make a good impression although after our talk he really doesn't need too..._ I smile a bit at the memory of the sweet gesture. _Urg why does Mikey have to make everything complicated all of a sudden?_ Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a call from the other room.

"Uh...purple girl? I've got some cocoa for you!" It was that overprotective pink hedgehog. I honestly don't have anything against her it's just that getting a giant hammer swung at you the first time you meet isn't exactly the warmest welcome. I unlock the door and step out into the hallway, using my nose to track down where the kitchen was. Pretty soon the chocolaty scent led me to a dining area/kitchen containing a table and two teens looking like they just had a fight. I take the open spot in front of a mug of cocoa and start to drink. About halfway through I set the mug down and pull out the dripping chunks of marshmallow before dropping them into my mouth. I repeated the process a couple more times before noticing that the young couple was staring at me.

"What? Don't we all have weird eating habits?" I query before returning to my cocoa. When the mug lays empty in front of me, I chuckle. "Just wait till you see me eat an apple!" An awkward silence falls when I realize that I always seem to end up in an awkward silence. "So," I start. "Nice place you got here." Blue boy chuckles, Sonic I think, before the girl gives him a glare. "I really am sorry to drop in like this. I'm kind of in a really screwed up situation and I'm thankful for all the help you've given me."

The pink hostess sighs before speaking. "You're welcome... I think. I'm sorry about earlier. You see, Sonic is famous around these parts and always has a ton of fangirls following him around and he doesn't have the heart to shoo them away. When I saw you I thought you were one of them. I don't think we've formally met. I'm Amy. Amy Rose and you are?"

"Hi I'm Rosy Rose the Hedgehog, but you can just call me Rosy. Like I said when we first, uh, met, I have no intention of pursuing your boyfriend. Guys are kinda why I'm a bit of a mess right now."

"We aren't actually dating right now... It's complicated." Sonic speaks for the first time since I entered. "By the way are two related or something?" He asks turning to Amy now

"Um I don't think so." She replies.

"Oh well I just thought that you guys both being hedgehogs with Rose for a last name and being slightly similar colors..."

"Probably not," I step in "We would've heard about each other before now, plus all my family kind of died when I was young..." I trail off towards the end and look away.

"Oh...Sorry. Man you must have a little cloud of bad luck following you or something. Hehe" He nervously states.

"Yeah something like that..." I trail off looking at my bracelet as it slightly glows a bit. The room fills with an air of tension before Amy steps in.

"Hey, Rosy, Sonic says you're new to town. Would you like to hang out with us for a bit? Sonic and I were going to go on a date but I think we can postpone it to help you." Sonic gapes at her, unblinking, like she had just grown wings and flew.

I chose to ignore his odd expression and continue talking to the girl. "That would be nice. Thanks. I really don't feel like heading back to the hotel right now, and I want to check out the town! By the way what town am I in? The ag- I mean my employer never mentioned where he was sending us." The young couple gave me confused, blank stares before shrugging. As kind as these two people were, I didn't want them knowing I was a secret agent. Not yet anyways. I get up and grab my purse from the other room before heading out the door with the two hedgehogs.

"Ok Rosy first things first. Let's take you to meet all our friends!" I cringe at the overly peppy tone.

"That's ok Amy I'm not really good with meeting new peo-"

"Oh you'll just love Cream! She's my best friend, even though she's five years younger than me. I don't know about Rouge, or the new girl, well she's not really new since we met her two years ago but she's the newest to our group so we call her the new girl although that won't won't really work because now you're the new girl! I'm so glad to finally have a shopping partner! Rouge dresses way too, er, maturely and the new girl isn't a big fan of shopping. Cream's ok but she's always busy helping her mom and Tails. Oh speaking of the little genius he's not available. Well not officially anyways. He and Cream have a thing for each other, but they're too young to date. You probably wouldn't date him anyways since he's twelve and you're what fifteen? If you are that's really cool because that's how old I am! Sonic's seventeen though which can be frustrating at times but oh well! As long as he still talks to me I'm happy! It's more than I got a couple years ago. It was just the occasional hi or a rescue from Eggman. Have you heard of Eggman? You must've! He's an evil genius who wants to conquer Mobius and defeat Sonic, but that'll never happen! Sonic's the bravest, kindest..." _Gosh does this girl ever stop to take a breath? Her poor friends have to put up with this every day! I would just go insane! And there's something about the name 'Rouge' that seem familiar...I just can't put my finger on it. _I thought to myself as we walked down the path towards the coast. "fastest, most handsome, sweetest, funniest, most amazing guy in the world!" By now Sonic had a quite prominent blush on his cheeks. How cute! "Who else haven't I talked about? Let me see... oh Knuckles! He's red. And quite hotheaded so don't get him mad! He's a nice guy though...somewhere. He kinda has a thing with Rouge though so don't go after him either. Rouge would kill you faster than you could say 'Sonic.' She's really fun though. She's used to be a government spy when we were on Earth and she still works for some agency thing today, although she never tells us anything because it's all 'top secret.' Oh here we are!" I look up to see that we were standing in front of a dome-shaped house with odd looking pipes sticking out of it. On one side of it was a large garage, more like a hanger really, with a paved top coming out of it. Sonic and Amy marched right up to the door and rang the doorbell. When there was no answer Sonic pushed the button rapidly several more times.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh Sonic! You could stand to be a bit more patient at times!" A grouchy voice called out from inside. Sonic stepped back just before the door opened to reveal a young yellow fox. He perked up when he saw me. "Oh another new girl? Come inside so we can meet her! Vivi and Cream are already here."

"Sweet that's two less stops we have to make!" Amy cheered enthusiastically. This girl really had no end to her optimistic spirit. No wonder why she had so many friends. I follow the trio as the head back inside towards a room with a couch already occupied by two girls. The first girl was a mint green cat, about my age, with burgundy was wearing a scoop-neck sleeveless t-shirt that was blue with white markings. She had on a pair white denim shorts with little cuffs at the bottom. The other person was a young looking rabbit. She had cream colored fur with darker brown markings on her forehead, ears and around her eyes. She wore a yellow spaghetti strap (but a cute little kid kind of one) with a frilly orange skirt. On her head was a blue bow thing. It really didn't have a shape, more of a blob, but it had yellow and pink highlights. The blob suddenly moved and I let out a little squeak of alarm. The thing floated in mid-air rubbing its head with little stumpy arms. It pulled its hands away to reveal two big, and I mean big, sky blue eyes.

"What is it Cheese?" The bunny asked in the sweetest voice known to this world.

"Chao chao chao!" The blob cried pointing at me. The bunny moved her gaze from it to me and let out a huge smile.

"Oh wow a new friend! Hi my name is Cream the Rabbit, but you can call me Cream. This is my bestest friend in the whole world!" She said gesturing to the floating thing. "His name is Cheese and he's a chao, although you probably already figured that out." I smiled a bit at her innocence. _Cream and Cheese, what cute names... _

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what a 'chao' is." I say apologetically. "I'm not from around here. Well to be honest I still have no clue where I am."

"Oh my gosh really? Another new girl? Yes! No more of that horrible nickname for me!" The cat shouts. Everyone gives her the 'that was rude' glare before I burst out laughing. They all turn to stare at me like I was crazy except for the cat, she joined me. Between fits of giggles I manage to squeeze in a few words.

"Oh-hahaha-man I'm so-o-o-o-o-haha sorry bu-u-u-u-t I- I'm not stayin-heeheehee for mor-or-or-ore than a-hahahaha couple of-f-f-f-f we-e-e-e-e-e-ks! Ha, ha, ha...phew glad that's over." I don't know why I was laughing so hard, I guess it was just everybody's expressions. Speaking of which I now looked over at the breathless cat who was giving me a glare of disbelief.

"WHAAAT? Oh man, I don't want to be the 'new girl' again." A giggle escapes my lips at her pouting lower lip. She looks over at me, my hand covering my mouth, my eyes full of happy tears, sitting on the floor holding my side. I could tell she tried o fight it but soon enough she started giggling again. I joined in soon after and we both were on the floor laughing at something that wasn't even funny. The rest of the group took a couple of nervous steps back and waited for us to finish. When we finally stopped laughing (several minutes later) we stood up, dusted ourselves off, and leaned on each other for support. The cat stuck out her hand and said "Hey, I'm Vivi, Vivi the Cat" I took her hand and shook it replying

"I'm Rosy, Rosy Rose the Hedgehog."

"Oh so your a relative of Amy's-"

"No!" Amy and I shout synchronisedly.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt whatever's going on in here, but I could hear two idiots laughing all the way from Angel Island... Was that you two?" A gruff voice asked making the group turn around to reveal a red echidna with dreadlocks and really huge gloved fists. Upon further notice the gloves had tiny spikes on them.

"Now now Knuxie, don't call the new girls idiots." A seductively feminine voice taunted. A white bat wearing a skintight jumpsuit with a large heart on her breasts drops from the ceiling. She turns her attention from the now blushing madly echidna to me. "Why hello there! My name is Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge." She winks and gives a flirty smile, which was weird considering I'm a girl. "Now there sweetie, I'm sure there's more to you than meets the eye, but of course I already know all that." I gasp and stare at her wide-eyed. Now I know why I recognized the name. This was THE Rouge the Bat. One of the best agents in the history of the agency's. I remember listening to the chief talk about the time she visited the agency, not long after I joined actually. She wanted to only meet with the chief for reasons nobody knows. I looked back up at the bat trying to figure out how she knew about me. I hadn't made my name in the agency until about a year after I joined. Even then I'm still nowhere near good enough to be known worldwide. She give me one last look before turning around and walking back towards the door throwing a few last words casually over her shoulder "But of course I'm not one to spoil everybody's fun." She turns back around outside and takes off, disappearing almost immediately.

"Well that was weird." The fox states. While he was still looking to where Rouge disappeared I realized that I had failed to notice something about the fox.

"Oh my god." I gape at the young boy.

"What?" Everybody prompts.

"He...Has...Two...Tails?" everybody falls to the floor out of my sheer ignorance, baffled by the stupidity of the moment.

"Um yeah, hehe I guess I do." Fox boy nervously chuckles "That's why people call me 'Tails.' My real name is Miles Prower. It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!" I give a goofy smile. I take one last look around at my new friends and say the first thing that pops into my mind, which is never a good idea in my case. "Hey looks like we've got all the colors of the rainbow in this one room!" Each member of the group (excluding me) does a perfectly synchronized eye twitch before I burst out laughing again.

**Hello Sweetie! Did I ever mention that I love Doctor Who? Well I do. Here is the next chapter of my story. Kind of a filler chapter (could this possibly be my first filler chapter?) so sorry if it's boring. I did try to add in a bit of humor here and there, but I'm not sure how I did :/ Anyways not much else to say. Thanks to those who have reviewed! It is super helpful! How bout I make you guys a deal? If I can get 7 _different_ people to review this chapter than you all will get shout outs, metaphorical cookies, and the next chapter up by this Friday, September 23. If not than expect no shoutouts until ch.10 expect ch.8 to be up in a little over a week or less (maybe) That's all! until next time this is Rosy the Spazz signing off. Thanks to everybody! (Oh one more thing! If you, or someone you know, likes random fantasy stories please check out my other story _The Runaway_. That's all Thanks a million!)**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 8: The Egg and the Agent

**disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and co, however I do own Mikey, Rosy and Vivi**

Rosy's POV

A couple of hours after my interesting first impression we had all recovered from my stupidity and were chatting about stuff. I had explained my situation with Mikey and Rick, and talked about why I was here (leaving out the studf about me being a secret agent and stuff). I asked them about their lives here; what they did for a living, why none of the guys wore any clothes, what the name of this town was, where a good place for coffee was. It was nice, I actually felt like a normal teenager for once...even though I was surrounded by the most unusual group of people. Turns out Sonic wasn't exaggerating when he said he was the fastest thing alive. He ran all the way to the top of a mountain a couple hundred miles away, and brought back a rare orchid from the top all in about ten minutes. It was really sweet when he gave the flower to Amy, I was awing on the inside. Speaking of Amy her thing is with the magic hammer she tried to attack me with. She can call it up from anywhere and summon up another one if she loses it. Cream didn't have super strength but she could fly by flapping her long bunny ears. Her and Cheese made a pretty powerful team if you got them mad, although I was having a hard time picturing the sweet rabbit ever getting mad. The young fox, Tails, was a super genius. He can build just about any technological device you can think of. He even buoy a plane! He also has the ability to fly by spinning his two tails like a propeller. Knuckles had an extremely short temper. I figured that out pretty quickly when I accidentally spilt his orange juice on him. He ended up chasing me around the house, trying to land a punch, as I expertly dodged... and managed to keep the echidna from breaking any of Talis' stuff. He eventually got tired and we both sat back down, which is when everybody finally decided to tell me that he could punch through steel. Thanks for the warning guys. Me and Vivi became quick friends due to our similar overly hyper, yet bubbly and airheaded personalities. We were quickly getting on everybody's nerves by laughing at random stuff every couple of minutes. Vivi had a very unusual power. She didn't have any special physical abilities, but she did have the power to summon up fire, pyrokinesis I think it's called, and that was scary enough. I already knew about Rouge though, which puzzled everybody to no end, and this brings us up to the present.

"So how do you know who Rouge is?" the yellow host asked.

"Uh well I um... she's actually pretty famous where I'm from. The famous jewel thief working for an agency? That's something everybody knows about!"

"But you didn't know about Sonic and he's saved this planet more times than anyone!" The bunny countered. She was pretty clever for someone her age.

"I'm sorry but I truly never have heard of him before today. I do believe you when you say you're all heroes, but I've just never heard about you guys... or this for that matter." I looked out the window, feeling bad for never knowing about this band of teenage heroes, when I saw a glinting speck in the sky a distance off. "What's that?" I ask as I point to the shape. They all go up to the window and groan.

"Speak of the devil," Knuckles sighs out.

"What? Who is it?" I try to jump over everybody's heads to see what the commotion is about.

"Eggman," Sonic replies before heading towards the door. "Rosy, your about to see us fight a giant egg. It's your lucky day!" He gives a light hearted chuckle before rushing outside. Knuckles and Tails soon follow with Amy an Vivi trailing close behind. Before Amy runs out the door she turns to me and says:

"Hey Rosy? Watch after Cream for us please? We always feel bad leaving her alone while we fight, and we know that if she comes with us she could get hurt. You can watch from outside if you want to. It's probably safer inside though since Tails built this place to withstand just about anything." She turns around and heads out he door calling after the others to wait up before I turn to Cream.

"Will they be alright out there? From what you guys have said this Eggman guy sounds pretty dangerous..." I trail off worried about my new friends.

"It'll be fine miss Rosy, Eggman's more of a chore than a real bad guy. We fight him just about everyday and have been since we were younger but we still have yet to lose" She reassured me. No sooner than those last words were out of her mouth a new voice interrupted her. A deeper voice with a hint of crazy.

"Is that so there little Cream? Well than how about I take your purple friend here and show her what it's like to be part of the Sonic Team?" I turned around and in the doorway was a human. A really fat, egg-shaped human sitting in a floating upside-down bucket with wings. From the bottom of the bucket a giant red hand connected by a metal rope popped out before it started heading towards me. I was too in shock to dodge and the hand grabbed me around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides, and brought me back to the odd man. He gave a very high pitched evil laugh before speaking to me again. "I'll just be going now. When your friends get back from fighting my decoy you know where to find me. Ohohohohoho!" he laughs again already annoying the crap out of me. He flies off south with me in tow dangling from the hand before I start screaming.

"HEY GUYS! A LITTLE HELP WOULDN'T HURT RIGHT NOW! ANYONE?" I sighed when none of the figures below turned around, I guess I was too far away for them to hear me. I could feel my ears droop in disappointment. _I wish I never came on this vacation. Too much bad stuff keeps on happening and I'm getting sick of it!_ *sigh* _I wish Mikey was here. He would know what to do. He always does, except for when it comes to girls I guess. Stupid Mikey..._ The man in the hover thingy was muttering to himself about the Eggman Empire and taking over the world. It got very irksome very quickly so I looked down at the ground. Big mistake on my part. Everything has been reduced to dots and I finally remembered that I was terrified of heights. _Oh crap this is really high up!_ I begin to panic again so I start yelling again, knowing that nobody will hear me. After I exhausted my voice to the point of breaking I begin to feel dizzy. "Please...someone...come save me..." I whisper into the breeze before passing out.

Mikey's POV

_Stupid stupid stupid Mikey why did you go and do that! Now she's gone and run off somewhere in a town we don't even know the name of! What if she gets lost or hurt?_

_Yeah you really screwed up this time._

_This is your fault as well! You wouldn't stop bugging me with all your constant 'you like hers.' you made me realize I like her. You made me kiss her!_

_Ah that's where you're wrong. I never told you to kiss her. Never. Not once. All I ever did was get you to realize your feelings. The only mistake I made was assuming that you wouldn't do anything stupid now that you knew. _

_How is kissing her stupid?_

_You tell me, your the one who was calling yourself stupid._

_But...but...but...I...you- urgh I really, really hate you sometimes. _

_I noticed._

_So now what do I do?_

_How am I supposed to know?_

_Well you are the all knowing voice inside my head_

_I only know as much as you do. Right now we have no idea what to do because you screwed up so badly_

_Well I just never thought about the consequences, I just...kind of... got caught up in the moment and sort of...forgot that she has a thing with that Rick guy... Oh and that she just got done hating me. Thanks for all the help in that one._

_Again, I never thought that you would do something so stupid. You managed to surprise yourself...congrats._

_Great. I feel so accomplished. Now what do I do to fix it-_  
>"Please...someone...come save me..." A faint voice on the breeze interrupted my fight. It was a girl, with an ever so familiar voice.<br>"Rosy?" I ask stupidly before realizing that there was no way she could hear me. I pricked my sensitive bat ears, trying to detect where her voice came from. I was even more puzzled when, instead of her voice, the whirring of a machine buzzing through the air came through. I looked up just in time to see a flying bowl with wings drift through the air. Coming out the bottom of the contraption was an arm-like thing holding a limp purple person. "Rosy?" I call again. She stirs a bit, lolling her head to the side, and i take off after the girl.

_Hang on Rosy...I'm coming._

**I'm sooooo sorry that it's been so long. I really truly am sorry that I didn't update last week. I just really had no idea what I was going to write so if it turned out bad I'm sorry. I am also sorry about it being short. Again I truly didn't know what to write. On a brighter side I updated! I also started keeping tabs on all the different countries who've visited my story. So far it's up to thirty :D Anyways I know I said that unless I got a certain number of reviews I wouldn't shoutout until chapter 10 but because of the two week wait it's coming early! Thanks so so so so so soooo very much to shortybubbles27 for reviewing all of my chapters and to HBee16 for all of your reviews as well! You two are my inspiration to keep writing this story. Thanks to everyone else for reading my story up to this point. If you could please review. It could just say hi for all I care, but I would like to know people care. That's all. Until next time (which I really hope isn't so long) Thank you all again so much!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 9: Rescue? Please!

**disclaimer:**** I**** don't ****own**** Sonic**** and ****co. ****But ****I ****do**** own ****Mikey, ****his ****conscious,**** Rosy ****and ****Vivi**

* * *

><p>Amys POV<p>

I was swinging my hammer through one of Eggman's mindless robots, my eyes already moving on to search for my next target. When I saw that there was none I set my hammer on the ground, using it as a cane to lean on. I took a look around and ended up watching Sonic rip a hole through the last robot. When he finished we all just stood there, catching our breaths, before heading back to the house. As soon as we walked through the front door I knew something was wrong. Mostly because there was no front door. "Cream!" I frantically shout before running off in search of my young friend. I soon found her sitting on Tails's couch, hands buried in her face, sobbing. "Cream? What's wrong? You aren't hurt are you?" She lifted her face at the sound of my voice and tackled me, now sobbing uncontrollably into my shoulder.

"Oh Miss Amy it was awful! As soon as you guys left to fight the robots doctor Eggman showed up. He was originally gonna take me away but...but...he took Rosy instead!" At these words I could feel my face's color drain. I felt so bad for the magenta hedgehog. I barely knew her, but still, she seemed nice and nobody deserves to be captured by Eggman...even if he is the worst villain to ever live.

"Come on Sonic. We're leaving." I muttered darkly before grabbing my boyfriend's wrist and dragging him out the door. Before I took off running in the direction of Eggman's base I looked over my shoulder at my perplexed friends. "I'm going to go save Rosy. Feel free to come along if you want, just understand that we barely know anything about this girl. For all we know she could be with Eggman, or she could be a normal citizen of Mobius caught at the wrong place or wrong time. Either way, she might need help, and from what she told us earlier the other guy she came with won't be much help to her." I turned back around and started running in the direction of Eggman's base, Sonic in tow. Knuckles eagerly followed, not at all phased by my outburst. I could hear Tails telling Vivi that she should go and he would stay with Cream. Shortly after, Vivi's steady footfall's signaled that she too was up for he rescue mission. I gave a little half smile and pushed myself even faster. _Hang__ on __Rosy...We__'__re __coming._

Mikey's POV

_Come__ on __stupid __wings,__ fly __faster! _I was slowly beginning to lose sight of the strange contraption that was holding Rosy hostage as it flew towards some unknown destination. Even my conscious kept quiet, although I could tell he was just as concerned for the girl as I was. "Argh god damn it!" I yelled as the machine finally fell out of sight in a forest. I slowed down in midair, hoping my sensitive ears would be able to hear where the fat bastard was taking her. My ears were angled forward into the trees, straining to hear something else besides squirrels and birds going about their lives.

"Boo!" I started to fall mid flight as an unexpectedly feminine voice sounded right beside my left ear. I managed to catch myself just a foot before crashing headfirst into the hard ground beneath me. I stay hovering in the air for a couple of seconds before angrily swiveling around to yell at the person who nearly caused my crash. "What the HELL were you thinking? I could've fricking crashed thanks to you! Couldn't you see that I was doing something? Are you STUPID?" I looked up part way through my rant to see a female bat flying several feet above me holding her side...Wait was she laughing?

_Well__ duh__ you __look __pretty __stupid __right __now_

_Shut__ up_

_Just __saying.__ Plus__ it__'__s __pretty __impressive __that__ she__ snuck__ up __on__ you__ while__ you__ were__ flying_

_You__ are __going __to __die __a __horrible __painful __death_

_Can__'__t __wait!_ I looked back up at the bat to see her still laughing. My face started to heat up, from anger or embarrassment, I didn't know "Excuse me miss but could you please shut up and tell me who the f*** you are before I knock the living daylights out of you?" I threatened in a falsely calm voice. She finally stopped laughing and looked at me, glancing up and down like she was checking me out. _Okay__ clearly __this__ bat__'__s__ gone__ crazy._

"Sorry, you just managed to remind me of someone I know... plus it was pretty funny watching your little temper tantrum." I started to fume again but she cut me off before I could begin "Ah ah ah! You wouldn't want to scare off your only chance for miles at helping save your girlfriend now would you?" She spoke with a seductive tone, although I could tell it was forced and she was doing her best not to laugh again. At the word girlfriend I could feel my face heat up again, this time I knew it was out of embarrassment. With my current flustered self, I could only manage to stutter out my mumbled reply.

"S-she's n-n-not m-my g-g-girlfriend..." At this the girl bat's face lit up like a child on Christmas before she covered her mouth with her hands, shut her eyes and spun around preventing all but a few chuckles from escaping. I didn't need to deal with this. "If you are quite done with that I need to go and find my _friend_. Some fat ass egg took off with her in a flying metal bowl with wings." I expected her to laugh at me again and call me crazy but instead she shook her head and gave me a serious look.

"Right. Sorry. If it helps your _friend,_" she said it in a disbelieving tone "isn't in much trouble. The man who stole her is Doctor Eggman, and he is the worst villain to ever live. Sure the man's a genius, but he is constantly getting stopped by a bunch of teenagers. It's just sad sometimes." I interrupted her rant with a little cough and she shook her head again. "Right. Sorry. Anyways, as I was saying before I can help you get to his base and rescue the girl."

I had no idea what to make of this. On the one hand, she could be telling the truth and help me find Rosy. On the other she could be lying and end up capturing me. _You__ know,__ right__ now__ would __be __a __great __time__ for __you__ to __help __me __out, __do __something __useful __for __once._

_Hey__ I__'__ve __helped __out __in __the __past!_

_No,__ you __think __you__'__ve __helped__ out. __Really __you __just __caused __a __bunch __of __crap __that __I __have __to __deal __with._

_That__'__s __not__ very__ nice_

_Oh__ sorry,__ did__ I__ hurt__ your__ little__ feelings?__ Oh__ wait__ that__'__s __right!__ How__ can __I __hurt __myself?_

_Whatever, you're the one who asked for help.__ What __you__ need__ is__ to__ figure__ out__ is__ who __she__ is._

_Oh __right!__ She __never __gave__ me __her __name.__ That__ might__ help...Not.__ It__'__s __not__ like __she__'__s __some__ rich __famous __person __who __is __known __for __being __a __hero._

_You__ never__ know_

_Go__ away._I looked back up at the bat and saw that she was filing her nails with a bored look on her face. She noticed me looking at her and tucked the file away...in between her quite large breasts. "Have you decided you can trust me yet, or are you going to stay there talking to yourself all day?" Wait how could she tell. "It's not that hard to tell when someone keeps on muttering to themselves. Plus your face is quite easy to read. You should work on that, it really helps when you're on a mission. Oops wait! Isn't that how your last one went so badly? That tiger just saw the look on your face and ran, nearly killed you to." My mouth was now hanging down at my feet. She gave a little chuckle before continuing "You really haven't figured out who I am yet, have you? Let's see if this helps." Before I knew what she was doing she has cleared her throat and flown back a few feet. She started walking towards me like we weren't hovering twenty feet in the air. She continued towards me, her hips swaying as she walked "My name is Rouge the Bat, but you can call me Rouge." She reached me, kissed my cheek, turned away, winked, and took off. After her little show she went back to hovering five feet in front of me while I was trying to get my jaw back up to my mouth.

"Oh my god. You're..you're..." I continued to gape at the bat, not being able to speak right.

"The one and only," She cut in, seeing that I was too struck to do much "Now let's go. Eggman may be the worst villain ever, but he can still do some damage. I know where his base is so follow closely." Ending her sentence by tapping my nose with her finger. She took off, for real this time, heading towards the forest, while I followed a couple of seconds later. _Oh __my__ fricking__ god...__I__ just__ met__ Rouge__ the __Bat..._

_I__ told__ you__ so_

_Shut__ it!_

* * *

><p><strong>For all you people wondering, I did fall off the face of the planet... but the doctor saved me and you know how time travel isn't exact... wow that is horrible. Sorry. What's it been... three weeks? Truly I am sorry, but honestly do you want to do my homework for me? Seriously i would love you forever if you did. Anyways, homework is waaay too much so updates will be random. As always please comment and thanks to the people who have commented! This chapter is up for you. seriously i wrote this in the past hour and I've got a 5 page research paper I'm supposed to be writing. <strong>**Anyways on to business! I've decided to have a little contest for those who actually read my author's ****notes. I am challenging all of my readers to draw their favorite scene from this story (so far) and send it to me****. The winning picture will be my profile picture for a month. ****Please send the pictures to ** **(don't judge my email. It was originally for a prank)**** or if there is some way to pm them to me feel free if you don't want to email me and all my creeperness. Contest starts now and ends November 11**_,_** 20****11****. Rules are simple. Draw your favorite scene from this story, get it to me somehow including your penname so i can give you credit, and keep reading! honorable mentions will be given for other drawings. have fun!**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 10: Umm Who?

**Disclaimer:**** I ****don****'****t ****own ****Sonic, ****Amy,**** Tails, ****Knuckles,**** Rouge, ****Cream, ****Cheese ****or ****Eggman.**** I ****do ****own ****Mikey, ****Rosy, ****Vivi, ****and ****Mikey****'****s ****conscious**

Rosy's POV

_Darkness.__ Everywhere __I__ looked__ darkness __surrounded __me, __oozing __in __closer __in __the __eerie __silence.__ I__ continued __to __spiral __around__ straining __to __see __any thing __in __the __infinite __blackness. __That__'__s __when__ the __screaming__ started.__ At__ first __it __was__ faint__ and__ I__ couldn__'__t__ quite__ figure__ out__ where__ it__ was__ coming __from,__ but__ than __the __noise__ continued __to__ get __louder__ and__ louder__ until__ the __women__'__s__ screams __surrounded __me.__ '__No. __No __no __no __no __no __no __no!__ This __can__'__t __be __happening!__' __I __furiously__ thought __to __myself.__ '__Not __this __nightmare__ again!__' __A__ foggy __image __started__ forming__ from__ the__ black __mist__ in__ front __of__ me. __It __was __a__ small __purple __hedgehog __sitting __on __a __couch __between __two __older __hedgehogs. __One __was __a __bright__ fire __red __while __the__ other__ was a __deep__ sapphire__ blue.__ '__Mom?__ Dad? __No! __Stop!__' __I __yelled__ as __the __scene __continued __to __unfold. __The__ blue __one __spoke __with __a __stern __voice,__ as __if __he __were __scolding __the __little __one. __The__ red__ woman__ soon__ joined__ in__ with __muffled__ words. __The__ little__ hedgehog__ started __crying__ and__ glowing __a __bright __turquoise. __At __this __point __I __tried __looking __away,__ knowing__ what__ was__ going __to __happen, __but__ some thing __kept __my __eyes__ glued __to __the__ image. __The __parents __had __stopped __lecturing __and __were __gazing, __confused, __at__ their __four __year__ old__ daughter __when__ the __aura__ surrounding __her __exploded__and__ enveloped__ the __room.__ The__ screaming __started__ again__ as__ the __young__ couple__ burned.__ When __the __little __girl __opened__ her __eyes __she __was __surrounded __by __ash.__ Piles __and __piles__ of __ash.__ I__ could __hear __her __calling __for__ her __parents __as __she__ wandered __around__ her __now__ destroyed __home.__ When__ no __reply __came __she __became __scared.__ She __started __to __run __away __from__ her __home __when__ she __slipped__ in __a __pile __of __ash.__ Her __face __hit __the __floor __and__ she __began __to __cry__ again.__ When__ she__ looked__ up__ she __saw__ something__ glinting__ next__ to__ her.__ She__ reached__ over__ and __dusted__ it__ off__ only__ to__ drop__ it __immediately__ as__ if__ it__ had__ the__ plague.__ It __was__ a__ golden__ ring__ with__ a__ small__ diamond__ in__ the__ middle.__ Her__ mother__'__s __wedding__ ring.__ The__ horrified__ child__ ran__ from__ the __house__ and__ in to __the__ near by__ forest__ curling__ up __underneath__ a__ tree.__ She__ stayed __there,__ curled__ up__ in__ a __ball,__ for__ minutes,__ hours,__ days__ even, __just__ crying.__ The__ scene__ began__ to__ fade__ leaving__ me __with__ the__ image__ of__ a__ crying__ little__ girl.__ Me,__ crying__ my__ eyes__ out__ after__ killing__ my__ parents__ and__ destroying__ my__ home._

I shot out of bed, sitting up so quickly I banged my head on the top of the... cage? I looked around trying to remember what happened last night. I was even more puzzled when a giant talking egg with a mustache walked from the shadows towards me.

"Ah good you're finally awake. I was getting worried that your dreams were doing more damage to you than I will. You wouldn't stop crying and calling 'Mommy! Mommy don't go!' It almost made me feel sorry for you." I wiped my hand under my eyes and found them covered in tears. _Aw__ crap __he__ saw __me __crying. __I__ never __cry _(Little did she know that her nightmare caused Eggman to shed a few tears of his own) "Now there girly, I do hope your sister comes to get you quickly. Actually it's not her I'm after, but her boyfriend. That rascally rodent has gotten in my way far too many times and it's time for him to get his comeuppance. Eggmanland will rise!" _This__ man __is __crazy!_

"Okay mister." I huffed "Let's get a few things straight. I am not Amy's sister. I'm not even her distant cousin or something. We are not related. I have also only ever just met the 'Sonic Team' and I can already tell that they can easily kick your stupid smug ass from here to space. Now you are going to release me or I will gladly melt these bars and your entire base." He stared at me dumbfoundedly "And lastly I don't know who you are, where you come from, why you're human, or why you chose the name Eggman, but I do know that you must be one of the stupidest men in the world to kidnap a teenage girl on vacation." His face turned bright red at this last statement and he practically screamed in my ear.

"Why you little brat! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 300, and I could easily disintegrate you where you stand!" _You__'__re __not __the __only __one __buddy _"So unless you want to be a little pile of dust I would sit down, shut up, and wait for a failed rescue attempt! And good luck burning anything in this place. After that first cat showed you think I would've learned my lesson and fired proofed the place but no. I had to wait for the second cat to show up and burn my base to the ground again! Anyways, now this base is completely fire proof, so good luck burning anything." He stormed out of the room, the door automatically shutting behind him. I let out a breath

"Finally! I thought he was never going to leave!" I inspected my bracelet and necklace to see how much energy I had left. It wasn't much, but it was enough. I closed my eyes and concentrated on moving the energy out of my bracelet. I could feel my ponytail start to sway as the aura began to surround me. The scent of the ocean began to waft through the room and my skin began to cool. I opened my eyes to see a small glowing ball hovering in front of my chest. I gently lifted my hand up to the sphere and caressed around the edge with my fingers. The ball of energy gave off a tingly feeling, but not unpleasant. This was one of the few moments when I was actually thankful I had this skill. Normally I would be in such haste that I couldn't appreciate the beauty of it, it was only during my special training sessions when I got the feel for the art of what was going on, and I haven't had one of those for years. I let the glimmering light surround my hands, trusting it completely, knowing it will never harm me... physically anyways. I traced a circle in the bars as the glow around my hands faded. After a couple of moments the bars crumbled to dust and I crawled out. _Ah__ sweet __freedom, __not __that __I__ was desperate to get out or anything. _I wandered out the same door Egghead left just a few minutes earlier and followed the hall towards, what was hopefully, the exit. A sudden explosion rocked through the base and through me into a wall. I fell to the ground and was left to wonder _What__ was__ that?_

Mikey's POV  
><em>an<em>_ hour__ earlier_

I had followed Rouge through the woods to a large metal dome when she stopped. She just stopped right outside the big doors not going in, not finding a way to sneak in, nothing. "Hey bigshot what's the plan? Are we gonna bust down this door? Climb through a window? Cause a riot? What?" She glanced over at me, pointedly rolling her eyes.

"Gosh I don't know how that girl has put up with you for so long you are a nightmare! Barging in all spy-like? Please! Save it for the movies!" I give her a confused look.

"The what now?"

"Oh right you weren't part of that. Never mind!" She said cheerily. I gave her another confused look and she just waved her hand dismissively. "Anyways, to answer your question we are doing something. Waiting."

"Waiting? Waiting!" I spat out the words. "What is waiting going to do? She could be dead by the time we get in there!" She gave a little smirk and a chuckle.

"Silly boy, don't you trust your partner?" She tapped my nose before continuing. "Now I don't know how much you know about her, but I do. Remember that visit I made to the chief a few years ago? It was about her. To be honest I've been curious about her ever since I first laid eyes on her five years ago.

"I was visiting that little town you people came from, on one of my first missions, wandering through the back alleys and dark woods when I came across her. I didn't think much of her at first, but that was before the man I was looking for found her. He was a known serial killer, murdering young female hedgehogs who wandered too far away from home, and she was his next victim. I hadn't been planning on letting it get to that point. I was waiting in a nearby tree, waiting, listening for the right time to strike when I heard her. She sounded scared, who wouldn't? Faced with a criminal a girl her age should be terrified, but her fear seemed different. She tried to reason with him, no she was begging him to not make her scared, to not make her mad, and she didn't want to hurt him, but he didn't listen. The middle aged wolf pulled out a knife and that's when it happened." Her eyes filled with wonder as she trailed off.

"When what happened exactly?" I asked. She shook her head and returned to her story.

"I wasn't entirely sure. It was a bright blue light, and it smelled like salty ocean waves. When I could open my eyes I saw a young girl, on the verge on starving, looking around at well, I don't want to spoil her little secret now do I? And she's done so well keeping it from you for these past few years that I would hate to ruin it. Anyways I was the one who brought her to the Agency's attention, not that she knows any of this. Besides, I don't want her thinking she owes me anything. I hate debts and I only did it for the good of the Agency." She spoke with a matter of fact tone, although I could tell she truly doesn't care for the Agency one way or another. "My point being is that this girl can take care of herself, and the only problem she has right now is finding an exit, which is why we're waiting."

"But what exactly are we waiting for?" Perplextion coloring my voice. I still had no clue as to what the hell was going on. Rouge sighed and turned to face me.

"Look, last time I saw your friend she was chilling with the local hero and his friends. I know these people quite well and dropped in for a visit. If your girlfriend was with them when she was captured they won't be far behind her, in fact I think I can hear their plane now." I strained my ears and sure enough the faint humming of an engine drifted on the breeze. "I don't want to barge in because I know that Eggman will have an army of pathetic robots waiting to welcome them. If we head in there and meet these robots we won't make it very far. They may be over sized pieces of junk, but they come in overwhelming numbers. This is where my friends come in. When they get here we can blast our way in, wipe out the robots, and rescue your girlfriend who is probably wandering the halls as we speak, so unless is you want to make things worse for all of us you will wait here for another minute and try to not freak out about some teenage girl who is far more capable of handling that army by herself than with all of us, my friends included, put together."

"She's not my girlfriend." I mutter, glancing at the ground.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say batboy."

**I am so sorry. So so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so hi so so ****so so so so so** **so so so how so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so are so** **so so so so ****so so so you so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****so so so so so** **so so so so so** **so so so so ****for the super late update. My only excuse is the same as everyone else's. School****, writer's block, and guy problems. Now that I've solved one of those issues (guy problems) I had time to work on the other two. ****Today instead of** **working on a science lab like I should've been I forced out this chapter so sorry if it sucks. I also really wanted to get a chapter up before my birthday**** (within the next week) because I probably won't have another up until after the holidays. About the contest i announced last chapter I noticed my email never got posted (I have my theories) so sorry if you actually did want to send me an entry. I'll probably have another contest in the future maybe but anyways on to the chapter. It was really a depressing chapter. Sorry, but I've been meaning to show Rosy's back story for a while, and it's not very pleasant. She's gonna get rescued next chapter! Woohoo! To clarify stuff, Rouge and Mikey are talking while she is unconscious. The whole scene with her happens at the same time as the beginning of the next chapter (and a bit at the end of this one). As always please let me know what you think. EVERYBODY. I mean it, I know how many of you people read this story and out of the few dozen of you who do, I've had 5 different people review so STEP UP! Reviews make me want to write! Also I may be staring a new story or two soon. Either a Harvest Moon or Doctor Who story (check deviantart for my doodles. doodles are a glimpse into the future of my writing) so this story may be neglected a bit. I will try to have at least two updates a month for this guy though so yeah. To conclude my bigass author's note I love you all! Please Review so I know you appreciate the story and all the hard work I've put into it. If I don't get another chapter up before the holidays MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! AND A GREAT KWANZA TO YOU ALL!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11: Nice try anyways

**Disclaimer: I don't own the majority of people in this story. The ones I do, well just check the other chapters cuz I'm feeling lazy**

Amy's POV

The ride in the X Tornado was nerve wracking. I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat while my thoughts took turns worrying about our new friend. _This is taking too long! every moment we spend heading towards the base the more danger she could be in_ I couldn't help but think of anything else, she isn't like us. She doesn't have super speed or strength. She can't summon magic hammers or fire with the flick of her wrist. She can't fly. She is normal, but by hanging out with us Eggman mistook her as a threat. A target for blackmail. Finally I snapped. "Can't you make this thing go any faster?" My shouts ending up causing Knuckles, who was behind me, and Vivi, who was piloting the plane, to jump in their seats.

"I'm going as fast as I can Amy! Even if I could go any faster the sudden acceleration might throw Sonic off the side if the plane!" I sighed in defeat and lowered my head. She was right, I shouldn't be yelling at anyone. It's my fault anyways for joining in the fight and leaving her behind with Cream. A sudden tapping at my window startled me. I looked up from my twiddling thumbs to see Sonic's worried face through the glass. I gave him a small smile then returned to my staring contest with the floor.

"Amy cheer up it's Eggman we're talking about. What's the worst he can do? Annoy her to death?" I looked up at him again and he continued. "Just think of when you two first met, she can take care of herself! Besides, she has you coming to get her. I know I wouldn't ever want to come between you and your friends." I gave him another small smile.

"Thanks Sonic, I just can't help but worry."

"Amy-" He was interrupted by Vivi letting out a little scream. We both turned our heads to the front of the plane and saw Rouge lounging on the nose of the plane. Vivi was the first to say, or rather yell, anything.

"Rouge! You just scared me half do death! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you, rescuing the new kid." She replied casually waving the question off with her hand. Vivi, still recovering from Rouge's entry, ignored her attitude and continued questioning the bat's sanity.

"That's great and all, but you don't need to appear out of thin air and scare the bejesus out of me!" She exasperatedly shouted.

"Well sorry hon," Rouge replied with her normal sarcastic, flirty attitude. "It's just I've been waiting outside of Eggman's base for hours with the most boring and depressing of people." She rolled her teal eyes once more, although I couldn't tell if it was at Vivi or this stranger.

"What Shadow? He's back in town? Why is he chilling outside Eggman's base? Are you seeing him?" Knuckles raged on until Rouge silenced him with a look.

"No idiot, none of us have seen Shadow since the ARK incident or have you forgotten? Anyways it's complicated. Just land the plane and I'll show you." She dived off the side of the plane and flared her wings. We watched her glide down through the trees to where we could see Eggman's base, and a shadowy figure. Vivi flew the plane to a nearby clearing and landed smoothly. We all jumped out and came face to face with a giant door branded with Eggman's silhouetted face. We heard a deep voice arguing in a hushed tone with Rouge's own. We headed over towards the voices but stopped as we turned the corner. We saw Rouge, but it was the bat next to her that made us stop. He was tall, taller than Knuckles, with shaggy brown hair and light brown skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with similarly colored cargo pants and military boots. When he turned to face us his dark, jagged wings folded neatly behind him. He crossed his arms, rippling with hidden muscle, and gave us a skeptical glare. I could see why Rouge was eager for us to show up. Even though he was really good looking, he seemed too serious. After a few moments of this tense silence Rouge gave a little laugh.

"He's not going to bite! Whether he wants to admit it or not, he needs help to rescue your purple friend-" I stepped in at this point, extremely confused.

"Wait why does he want to rescue her?" Does he even know her?"

"That's what I was getting to Pinky." I huffed at the nickname. "This is Mikey. He's accompanying our lovely young friend here on a forced vacation by their employer." I gasped at this new information, but not because he's on vacation with her.

"Your the idiot who's been making her cry aren't you?" He flinched at my accusation but still said nothing. "Well?" I flicked my wrist and my favorite weapon appeared. My friends flinched as I swung it above my head, poised to attack this new stranger. I heard Sonic try to calm my brewing anger but when his words fell on deaf ears, he backed out of range, but got ready to jump in and stop me if things got out of hand. The bat in question eyed my hammer than looked at me and merely raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. This sparked my anger even further. "WELL?" I demanded, hammer still ready to strike. He rolled his brown eyes and I swung... and missed? I looked around confused as to how he disappeared so quickly. He was standing just to the right of where my hammer struck, with a smirk on his face. When he saw me glaring at him the smirk vanished only to be replaced by boredom and annoyance. _What is with these people? I normally never miss!_

"Pinky! Don't waste energy on trying to smack any sense in him. God knows I've tried. Let's just focus on trying to figure out a plan to get inside and rescue Rosy!" Rouge chastised. Turning to Mikey she asked "Well it's your girl were going in after, what do you suggest?" he mumbled something unintelligibly and Rouge rolled her eyes, clearly hearing what he said. "Mhm sure, just keep telling yourself that cutie." Knuckles flushed red with anger and swaggered over, glaring at both bats and their one sided conversation. He pounded his fists together, trying to win Rouge's attention. She glanced at him, her eyes alight with laughter at his obvious jealousy. Mikey mumbled something else to her and she laughed only furthering the echidna's anger. Rouge opened her mouth to speak but Knuckles beat her to it.

"Well I don't know about you two batbrains, but I know exactly what to do." He growled as he charged at the wall. Before any of us realized what he was doing his fist was inches from the wall.

"Knuckles NO!" We all shouted too late. Next thing we knew a loud clang reached our ears and a new hole was in the wall.

"Knuckles you idiot! How stupid can you get! Now you've alerted Eggman we're hear and who knows what he will do-" A loud explosion cut the annoyed bat off and she sent him a glare.

"Now you've gone and done it!" Sonic groaned. I took one last look at my surroundings, trying to figure out the best way to defend myself, when the alarms went off and robots stormed through the doors. I saw Sonic and Vivi surrounded by one group of robots while another group was edging in on Knuckles, Rouge and I. _Wait where did that Mikey person go? Did he run away?_ Sounds of fighting broke my train of thought and I saw that the robots surrounding Vivi and Sonic had attacked. I flicked my wrist and my Piko-Piko hammer reappeared. No sooner than the first machines struck when I saw the shadowy bat slip in through the hole Knuckles made. I thought one last thing to him before taking out the robot closest to me. _Good luck, and please bring her out safe and unharmed_

**Hello peoples! I'm back! Here's the next chapter of my story! I was originally going to have it be much longer, but than I had writer's block and I was too lazy to** **retype my handwritten pages so yeah. Late update. Like I said this chapter was going to be well over a couple thousand words long, but The second part just didn't fit in and Rosy was really OOC so I want to work on that. I did like this part though so I figured I would upload it for my lovely readers. Oh also speaking of you guys I posted a oneshot of Rosy's past right around New Year's. It was a present for a friend, but it has importance for the later chapters of this story so feel free to check it out. As always please review. If anyone reads these long rambly notes let me know so I don't feel like I'm wasting time writing them. And I would like to say Thanks to _shortybubbles27 _(your last review made me laugh) and **_**HBee16**_ **who have contributed the majority of my reviews. Also thanks to _purple notes 11_ and the people who inspired the characters for Anne (from my oneshot) and Vivi for being great friends who ****both read and support this story. I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 12: Return of the Thing **(don't judge me I'm sleepy)

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now so yeah... **

Mikey's POV

I heard the robots coming a moment before they appeared. While Rouge and the other teens were distracted, yelling at that red idiot, I walked over next to the hole he had made. The robots raced right past me, not focusing on the dark figure in the shadows. When the flood of metal stopped I took a look around, saw the pink girl staring at me intently, and snuck in the base. Once I was inside I was totally lost. The base's circular layout made me feel like I was in a giant maze. Hoping that Rouge's friends could hold off the robots for long enough, I tried listening to see if I could hear where Rosy was at all. All that I heard was the various sounds of different machinery. _Well this is just great! How am I supposed to find her now? This place must be huge!_

"Ohohohoho! Sonic, come to save your little friend?" A fat man with a ridiculous mustache appeared on a nearby screen as it swiveled towards me. He looked down at me and stopped laughing. "Eh? You're not Sonic. Where is that blue pest?" The screen goes black for a second, leaving me confused as heck. Before I had any time to think about what just happened the odd man reappeared, his face now much closer than before. "Wait a minute, you aren't working with that hedgehog are you? I've never seen you before though, same as that other girl..." The egg-shaped human trailed off, deep in thought, no doubt trying to put the pieces together. Before I gave him that chance I slipped around the corner of the hallway, darting between the screens' fields of vision, continuing my search through the endless twisting hallways. _Man, what an idiot! It's hard to believe he's the evil genius_

_Oh great! I thought you were taking a break_

_I was, but then I got bored. Your mind is a very dull place. Plus I thought you might need help! You aren't exactly known for your brilliant plans_

_Neither are you! Your ingenious idea got us into this mess to start with!_

_I thought that we already agreed that I had no part in you kissing her_

_Whatever_

"Ahem" The sound of somebody clearing their throat startled me from my 'conversation.' I looked up to see a very annoyed purple hedgehog standing in front of me, glaring. "Are you done, or were you planning to spend the whole day standing in a crazy man's hallway, in his not so secret base, muttering to yourself?" For one of the first times in my life, I was puzzled at how to respond to her. The mass of emotions and thoughts swimming around in my head were confusing enough, but I wasn't expecting her to suddenly appear, and my ever so helpful conscience was trying not to spin in circles from all the confusion to her snippy remark. I just had no clue, so I reverted to my fail safe way of dealing with people.

"Hmph." I saw her roll those cerulean eyes.

"Good to see you haven't changed. Well, in that case let's just get out of here and try to enjoy a vacation before you do anything else stupid." She paused and glared at me, a glimmer in her eyes betraying her false anger. I was still shocked, so she just rolled her eyes and walked past me starting to head back the way I came when a screen suddenly flicked on in front of us.

"Ah there's that bat again! Clever of you to give me the slip like that, I've been looking all over for you and that hedgehog." The egg-man was back, and was now lounging in his seat, pleased with himself. I felt Rosy step out from behind me and faced him.

"Do you mean me?" She stopped by my side and leaned on one leg, putting her hands on her hips. The human glanced at her, up and down, before turning away nonchalantly.

"No not you, the blue one," He looked at her again, "but you do seem oddly familiar..." He trailed off scratching his head. Rosy and I looked at each other, amused, waiting for him to realize that she escaped. After about a minute the man gasped and flickered off screen. Rosy turned to me and said

"We better start moving, It'll only be a few more seconds before he realizes-" The screen turning on again cut her off.

"HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?" The fat man exclaimed exasperated. He took a deep breath trying to regain his composure. "Doesn't matter, I've sent a little surprise guest your way..." A heavy footstep thudded in the corridor behind us. "Sounds like he's on his way! Ooh this should be good!" Another footstep, and then another before a giant robot turned the corner and faced us. "E-620, DESTROY THEM!" The odd man roared from the screen. The robot, at least eight feet tall and loaded with guns and missiles, began walking toward us again. Rosy and I looked at each other again, and nodded. We both began running at the robot, and leaped in the air kicking him from both sides. The robot stumbled back a step, but continued coming forward. We tried attacking it again, and then another time, but still no result. We were just getting for another strike when a scream of "ROSY!" Halted us in our tracks. We turned to see that pink hedgehog, and her friends racing towards us. I didn't see Rouge, or the red echidna, but I could hear them fighting more robots in a distant hallway. They reached us and pinky glomped Rosy, nearly tackling her to the ground. The blue hedgehog raced by me and launched into the air, curling up in a tight spinning ball aimed at the robot. They collided and blue boy bounced right off. The green cat joined him in the attack shooting fireballs at it, but still to no avail.

"Ohohohoho! Sonic I see you've come to join the fight! How do you like my latest creation?" The human taunted from the screen. "E-620 is my finest creation, none of your attacks can penetrate his tough armor!" Blue boy smirked.

"We'll see about that Eggman!" He jumped again at the robot, only to collide with a missile, and get flung to the side.

"SONIC!" Pinky cried and raced over to him. After seeing that he was okay she pulled a hammer out of thin air and began bashing the robot. After about the dozenth swing her hammer snapped, and she raced back to Sonic. I felt Rosy come up beside me.

"Amy!" She called. The pink hedgehog turned to look, her eyes alight with fire. "Get Sonic back over here, and stay over here. You too Vivi, I don't want you guys to get hurt." Puzzled the girls did as they were told and Rosy faced to robot.

"Ohohoho! What can you do little girl? Even Sonic failed! You don't stand a chance!" She turned and glared at the screen before smashing it with a well aimed punch. She turned to look back at us.

"I would recommend you look away." She said wistfully. Her eyes began to glow, and she faced the robot once more. Too fascinated by what was happening to look away, I watched as her whole body began to glow with a turquoise aura. The scent of oceans, and sky filled my nose, and I heard a faint humming. Her hair began to whip around in an unseen breeze, and then it all just disappeared. All that was left was her and a ball of blue light in front of her. She grabbed it with her hands and aimed at the robot. A beam of bright light left me temporarily blinded, but when I looked back up there was no more robot, and half of the hallway was replaced with dust. Rosy turned back around, her necklace now glowing brightly, before walking back towards us. We were all staring at her, including the blue hedgehog who had regained consciousness somewhere in the middle of her attack. "Let's leave." When nobody moved she snapped "NOW!" causing us all to flinch. One by one we followed her through the hallways and outside near the plane. When we got back outside we met up with Rouge and the idiot. Rouge was smiling, an almost evil grin when she saw Rosy.

"Well, well, I didn't think you had it in you to use your powers here. I guess I underestimated you, yet again." Rosy looked at the bat, her eyes full of remorse. She then turned around and looked at the rest of us. Pinky was the first to recover.

**EEK I'M SO SORRY PEOPLES! I swear I didn't die! And I am so sorry for the 5 month wait! I've been busy with school, although who isn't, but also i managed to lose part of this chapter and I couldn't seem to recreate what I wrote. When I get bored in class I would practice cursive by writing this story, but somehow it vanished. I only just found it two days ago, under my bed (which I swear I looked there a dozen times). School got out for me yesterday, so I dedicated today to reading, watching the old pokemon, and this chapter. About halfway through I realized I had lost another part, but I figured I had kept you amazing people waiting long enough! So TA-DAH! If it sucks I apologize. Major writer's block for the longest period of time. I hope to have more frequent updates now that I'm on summer break, but no promises. Thank you to all of my wonderful readers for being so patient, and to all of my fantastic reviewers. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, the more reviews I get the more I feel like writing so pretty please with nutella on top review. Thank you all so much and I'm sorry for the wait!**

"Rosy," She started hesitantly, fear coloring her tone. "Who are you?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 13: Poor Unfortunate Soul**

**You guys should know the disclaimer by now**

Rosy's POV

This was the day I had been dreading ever since my accident. Even more so after meeting new friends. How could I face them? I looked around from one face to the next all showing varying degrees of fear, except for Rouge. She was wearing a smug smirk, as if she planned for this to happen. For all I knew she could have. I turned away from the group and walked over to a broken robot, and sat down, using it as a chair. _What am i going to say to them?If i tell them the truth, i could scare them away, but I have the feeling that lying won't help me in this situation. Ugh! the only other people I've told, besides my work people, is Cathy and Anne, but they both freaked out and didn't talk to me for a week. Of course now we're best friends, but how can i be sure that they will react the same way? What if they see me as a threat, and chase me out of this town? I still don't know the name of the freaking town! What should I do... What should I d-_

"DAMMIT HEDGeHOG WE WANT ANSWERS!" The red echidna's roaring snapped me out of my dismal thoughts. I looked over at him, and saw that he was marching towards me, pounding his wo enormous fists together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw several people flinch away from his anger, but none moved to try and stop him. With as much strength as I could could muster, I pushed myself off of my makeshift chair, stood up straight with my chin held high, and glared at the oncoming hothead. I'm guessing it worked because he stopped dead in his tracks, but continued his fuming stare. I took one last deep sigh, letting my head and shoulders sag, before beginning my explanation.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that... it-... it's the part of me that I hate." I spat the last words out in disgust. "I know what you see me as right now, I've the expression on countless others before." I gave a dry chortle, "In fact, I've lost count of all the screams of terror and cries of monster thrown at me during my childhood." I heard Rouge give a little laugh and I whirled on her. "You think that this is funny? Really? Look at your friends, your allies, they are all freaking terrified right now because of ME! Because YOU took pity on me and tried to save me through the agency!" I ignored her look of shock. "Yes, I've known it was you who brought me to their attention. The chief told me on my first visit that their most 'prestigious, and successful spy' had taken a special interest in me. I'm not stupid, thank you very much for noticing, but did you ever stop to think that maybe I would have rather died?" The bat held my accusing stare, for what seemed like an eternity, before spinning on her heels, disgruntled. At this time I noticed my necklace beginning to glow again, and I had to will myself to calm down. I didn't want to prove to them just how much of a monster I was. I took several deep breaths before being interrupted by a quieter, more empathetic voice.

"What do you mean Rosy? Rouge rescued you? Why would you want to be dead?" The voice appalled, I turned and looked at Amy's jade green eyes from across the clearing. They still held some fear, but more confusion and curiosity than before. I took another deep breath before continuing with a calmer tone.

"When I was about three or four I killed my parents..." I had to wait a moment for the gasps of shock to settle. "It was a complete accident of course, I had lost my temper with them, and just... well, exploded I guess. What you saw back there is my power after years of honing it for battle, and working on containing and controlling it. Do you see this necklace and bracelet I'm wearing?" I paused to lift my wrist and necklace chain. "They help me focus my energy into a beam, or a ball. Before these devices when I lost my temper to the point of extremity all hell was let loose. Instead of just damaging a small portion, or target a dome-like field of energy would spread out around me and destroy everything. Remember what happened to the robot and the hallway?" I saw Vivi flinch. "That kind of destruction effected everything. Turned it all to dust. Poof. That's what happened to my family, and I still hate myself for it. I'm constantly tortured by the memories and nightmares of that day. For years later I tried to isolate myself from the world, but I didn't know how to survive by myself. I eventually ventured back into the city, and lived off what I could steal. Rouge found me one day corned my a serial rapist. I never actually saw her that day but that had been the first time in years that I had used my power. How else could she have known? I was brought to an agency and taught to fight. Taught to take down those that are wanted with as little attention as possible. The agency is where I met that grouchy looking loner over there," I jerked my thumb in Mikey's direction. He cringed away from all of the curious stares. "Since we were both so young we became partners."

"So wait a minute, I have a question." Sonic spoke for the first time since getting knocked out, his voice confident and strong, not at all scared. It was a relief to see that somebody could look at me normally. I nodded at him, giving him permission to interrupt my story. "If you guys are spies, why are you here? Are you hunting someone?" I shook my head.

"No, no, no, not at all. Our boss, the chief, thought we were working too hard and sent us on an ordered vacation." He nodded, and did something unexpected. He smiled.

"Heheh, c'mon guys, why do you look so scared. Sure it's pretty shocking and all, but we've seen worse. Plus it's not like she's a bad guy... the guy she works with is a bit questionable," Mikey shot him a glare, yet he acted like he never saw it, "But can't you guys see past her past and powers. None of us are normal. In fact, I would have to say we are the least normal group of teenagers in all of Mobius. What's the problem with adding one more eh? Who's with me?" Sonic put his hand out in front of him, like a coach in a team huddle. Amy immediately stood up, followed closely by Vivi, and included their own hands in the pile. Rouge was next to join, and after shooting a cold glance at Knuckles, he too joined the huddle. Amy looked expectantly at me, and inclined her head towards their hands. Taking a moment or two to realize that she wanted me to join, I hesitantly walked over, and added my own hand. Sonic looked over at Mikey, who was leaning against the now smoking base. "C'mon there new guy, I was just teasing. Get your hand into this huddle!" Mikey rolled his eyes at his enthusiastic tone, but reluctantly joined. Sonic looked around the circle and nodded once more. "Ok team, heroes on three! One, Two,Three-"

"HEROES!" We all yelled together. When we broke apart Amy came over and gave me a hug that I thought would squeeze the life out of me. When she finally let me go she looked at me, shame in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rosy for the way I acted. You just took me by surprise, that's all. It's not everyday that you meet a girl who can disintegrate a robot, that not even Sonic could dent!" She spoke cheerfully, all of the previous fear gone from her tone. I guess that this was her optimistic spirit in action. "We're gonna be great friends from now on, you hear me?" Her tone took a more serious note, "It doesn't matter what's happened in the past. What's done is done, and you can't undo it. You'll just have to accept that one day, and know that you now have new friends to be with you every step of the way!" She grinned at me and gave me another hug, much more gentler than before. When she looked back at me again, her smile had turned mischievous, and a bright glimmer danced in her eyes. _Uh oh, I've seen that look before that means that- _"I'M GONNA HELP YOU HAVE THE BEST FRICKIN VACATION EVER!"

**Hello peoples! Here's another update! You can thank the spark in my nonexistent love life for giving me the inspiration that I need (although he has no idea about any of my stories ^.^) This was kind of a dramatic chapter, and I feel like Amy might have been a bit ooc. What do you guys think? Anyways, now the fun starts. I'm hoping to keep this story going for a little while longer, but I do already know how it is going to end. I can also tell you that there is a high probability for a sequel. As always please review, and a super thanks to _Deltora Quest Fan 1, HBee16, and ShortyBubbles27, _for reviewing my last chapter. You guys are a main part of the reason I haven't already bagged this story. Until next time! Thanks everyone for reading!**


End file.
